Think
by Kim-fam
Summary: Bicara masalah mimpi, harapan dan keinginan, aku selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi sosok yang bukan diriku. Hahaha... Lucu. Sangat lelah ketika kita harus menjalani segala sesuatu yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginan kita. Ya itu aku, yang merasa tak puas menjadi diriku sendiri. [BTS Fanfiction; Namjoon x Seokjin - Namjin ; AU]


Buka matamu, buka matamu. BUKA MATAMU. Bap! Aku membuka mata dengan nafas putus-putus. Panik bercampur rasa takut. Aku menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Oke, masih ada tv di sana, di samping tv masih ada pintu kamar mandi, masih juga ada lemari lalu meja belajar, lalu masih ada sofa empung pink menggemaskan. Oke, ini masih kamarku. Aku teliti sekali lagi. Yap, _fix_ , masih kamarku. Tanganku mengelus pelipis, memijatnya kacau. Mimpi tadi buruk sekali. Buruk kuadrat. Super buruk sejagat raya angkara murka. Dan suara-suara halus tadi. Seperti berbisik tepat di samping telingaku. Sangat menggelitik dan horor. Aku bergidik. Sialan. Aku memaki kecil saat melihat weker, masih jam 2 pagi dan aku sudah bangun? Gila. Ini gila.

Aku berbaring kembali. Menarik selimut sampai ke leher. Lalu dengan mata melotot sempurna aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ada yang ikut teriak juga lalu melompat dan berdiri tegak di depanku. Aku pening, ingin pingsan rasanya. Tapi anehnya, aku malah masih berdiri dan masih juga teriak-teriak kesurupan.

"Hei, tenang, tenang, tenang."

Aaaaa... Dia bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali—karena aku masih berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan seperti mengusir ayam.

"Tenang—

"HANTUUU!"

"Astaga, bukan. Bukan hantu."

Aku berhenti berteriak, dan memasang tampang sedikit konyol. Masih dengan tangan yang mengibas-ngibas, aku berjalan mundur sampai punggungku menyentuh jendela. Aku merasa akan dieksekusi sebentar lagi.

Lima menit berlalu lambat, aku dan sosok-bukan-hantu ini saling tatap menyelidik. Matanya yang hitam kecoklatan tampak lelah dan sayu. Bibirnya yang tebal itu terlihat bergerak-gerak lucu. Gerakan kecil seperti bayi minta susu. Di tengah temaram kamar, dia berjalan mendekat. Aku semakin panik, ingin mundur tapi sudah mentok.

"Tadi kau yang berbisik di telingaku?" Tanyaku, tidak penting. Cenderung konyol malah. Harusnya aku bertanya : 'Kau siapa?' atau 'Apa yang kau inginkan?' atau yang paling konkret itu bertanya : 'Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?' Aku meremas ujung piyama. Memaki diri sendiri.

"Tidak."

Nah kan, lalu siapa?

"Tadi aku ingin membangunkanmu."

Aku menyerngit lalu melotot. Tanganku berhasil mencapai saklar. Kutekan. Siing. Kamar langsung terang benderang. Aku menutup mata beberapa detik, silau. Saat membuka mata, semua ketakutan tadi berubah. Berubah. BERUBAH!

Kim Namjoon tersenyum. Menampakan deretan giginya yang rapi serta lesung pipi andalannya- kelemahan terbesarku jika sedang kesal padanya. Refleks aku melempar bantalan sofa. Namjoon lihai menangkapnya. Lalu dia nyengir lagi.

"Kebiasaan." Makiku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia nyengir dan menciptakan lesung di pipinya. Lalu dia berjalan ke sofa, dan membanting diri di sana. "Aku mengagetkanmu ya?"

"Sangat."

"Maaf ya."

Aku melongos. Naik lagi ke tempat tidur dan berbaring, kesal. Kutarik selimut sampai leher. Si tuan-bukan-hantu itu tertawa kecil. Aku tahu dia sedang menertawakanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Ngantuk.

"Jinseok?"

"Hmmm..."

"Sudah tidur?"

"Hmmm..."

"Aku lapar."

"Hmmm..."

"Buatkan aku makanan, ya?"

"Hmmm..."

"Tidak ada jawaban lain?"

Aku terkejut tiba-tiba dia menarik tubuhku dan menggoyang-goyangkannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Sambil nyengir pula. Walau aku tahu dia pasti sangat kelaparan—jika tidak mana mungkin dia bisa tersesat ke kamarku—tapi aku tidak mau berusaha berkasih-kasihan sama sekali. Lapar? Aku tidak peduli. Aku menepis lengannya, dan siap-siap kembali berbaring.

"Jinseokkie, aku laparrrrrr..." Rengeknya super manja.

"Tapi aku mengantuk, Namjoon- _ah_."

"Dan aku lapar, jadi bagaimana?" Matanya yang hitam kecoklatan itu tampak memohon dan—terlihat lapar sekali.

Aku menarik rambutnya, berdesis geram. "Saat lapar saja baru kau mencariku."

Tersungut-sungut aku turun dari tempat tidur. Namjoon mengikuti. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum saja saat tiba-tiba Namjoon memelukku dari belakang, dan dengan posisi aneh begitu kami berjalan sampai dapur.

###

"Pagi Ibu, Pagi Ayah." Lalu dia mencubit pipiku. "Pagi adikku yang selalu jelek."

"Sakiiittt, Kim Namjoon." Meringis-ringis ku elus pipiku yang pasti sudah memerah. Aku melotot sebal. "Dasar. Kau yang jelek. Hidup pula."

"Wah, si jelek merajuk."

"Aaaaiish... lepaskan..." Pipiku dicubit lagi.

"Hentikan, Namjoon. Pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Habiskan sarapan kalian." Ibu menengahi.

Karena sebal, aku mengunyah sarapanku cepat-cepat lalu menghabiskan susu dalam satu tegukan. Dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Sampai di sekolah malah semakin dibuat sebal. Kupasang wajah malas. Menatap malas. Mendengus malas. Mengangguk malas. Serba malas. Ocehan-ocehan tidak mutu yang setiap hari memang aku dengar kini terdengar lagi—ditambah dari satu sumber lain. Byun Baekhyun saja sudah cukup membuatku pusing dengan ocehan-ocehannya, dan sekarang Bambam juga ikut mengoceh tidak penting. Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku. Pertanda sudah sangat bosan. Juga pengang.

"Astaga Jin, Kim Namjoon itu benar-benar tampan. Serius. Kau harus lihat. Harus!" Baekhyun berdesis.

"Serius, Jin- _ah_. Pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengannya." Dengan tangan teracung ke atas, Bambam persis seperti pejabat sedang orasi. Seperti sedang kampanye detik-detik terakhir. "Baekhyun _ie_ , bagaimana? Jadi, kan?"

Baekhyun mengerling norak. "Jadi tentu saja. Aku sudah konfirmasi."

"Yang benar?"

"He-em."

Lalu kedua makhluk genit yang norak itu tertawa-tawa jijik. Ingin rasanya ku lempar muka mereka dengan sepatu.

"Jin, ikut kan?"

Aku tersentak. "Ikut apa?"

"Jadi panitia. Tenang saja, yang panitia gratis." Si Baekhyun tos-tosan lagi dengan Bambam, lalu tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. " _Deal?_ "

"Apa sih?"

" _Meet and greet_." Bambam gemas.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya lalu melanjutkan, "Meet en Greet Kim Namjoon."

"HAH?"

###

Aku mendengus, meniup-niup poniku asal, dan memasang tampang paling menyeramkan yang kupunya.

Namjoon berjalan mendekat, ia menunduk untuk mencium keningku. Lalu membawaku ke pangkuannya.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

"Sebal."

"Pada siapa?"

"Padamu."

Kening Namjoon mengkerut. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau menyebalkaaan." Ku pukul dada Namjoon sekuat tenaga. Biar tahu rasa dia. "Kenapa kau jadi pria yang begitu tampan?"

Sontak Namjoon tertawa keras. Aku merengut semakin sebal. Apanya yang lucu coba? Tahu orang sedang kesal tidak sih? Ke-sal!

"Astaga, _baby_. Aku hanya menerima anugrah Tuhan." Jawabnya sombong. Ku pukul lagi dadanya, ia mengaduh sambil tertawa.

"Aish, berhenti tertawa Namjoon- _ah_. Tidak ada yang lucu."

"Uunch, jangan cemberut sayang."

"Terserah."

Mataku menangkap kenop pintu bergerak, dengan gerakan terlatih aku bangkit dari pangkuan Namjoon dan melesat duduk lesehan di lantai. Kamus bahasa inggris langsung ku buka sembarangan. Wajah Namjoon yang mengkerut bingung perlahan berubah serius saat mengetahui sumber yang membuat aku mendadak mengganti kondisi.

Pintu kamar terbuka.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Tanya Namjoon dengan intonasi wajar. Ia melepas kacamata kudanya, lalu kembali menatap wajah Ibu.

"Oh, tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihat kalian belajar."

Kami berdua melotot bersamaan saat Ibu mengambil posisi duduk di sofa kamarku. Ibu meraih majalah yang ada di atas sofa itu, lalu dengan santai membacanya. Aku mendengus pelan. Namjoon memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Oke, oke. Aku pun jadi benar-benar serius mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris. Nasib!

###

Rasanya ingin berlari ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan meminjam mic di ruangannya. Lalu tertawa keras-keras pakai mic itu. Dengan tampang sok prihatin aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun dan Bambam. Kedua temanku ini tampak sangat kacau sesaat barusan menerima telfon. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Bukan sedih, tapi sedang mencoba menahan tawa. Barusan ada yang telfon. Katanya Namjoon sedang sibuk menyusun tugas akhirnya, jadi Namjoon membatalkan semua agenda _Meet and Greet_. Aku ingin bersorak sambil menari-nari di depan wajah mereka. Sebagian info dari yang di terima kedua temanku itu memang benar, sebagian lagi—aku tertawa licik, diam-diam.

"Ahh, aku patah hati."

"Aku juga."

Aku tersenyum manis. Berusaha terlihat peduli akan kesedihan mereka. "Sabar, nanti setelah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya, dia pasti terima tawaran mengisi acara lagi." Ku tutup dengan memeluk mereka.

Keduanya mengangguk. Dalam hati aku tertawa penuh kemenangan.

###

Blap! Namjoon berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan tampang polosnya. Dia nyengir, lalu dengan santai berjalan ke arahku dan mencium keningku. Lalu dia duduk di sofa. Aku berjalan ke tempat tidur, duduk bersila di tepinya.

"Tumben belum tidur, _baby_?"

"Belum mengantuk."

Namjoon ingin bangkit, tapi kuisyaratkan agar dia diam di situ saja. Entah kenapa malam ini aku sedikit bosan dengan rutinitas kami.

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu?" Pertanyaan rutin. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kurebahkan badanku di tepi tempat tidur, menghadap ke arah Namjoon. "Tugas akhirmu bagaimana, Joon _ie_?" Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan basa-basi. Malam ini aku benar-benar seperti orang linglung. Namjoon merengut heran mendengar pertanyaanku, seumur-umur baru kali ini aku peduli dengan urusan kuliahnya.

"Lancar." Jawabnya kaku. "Tumben bertanya?"

"Hanya iseng."

Aku duduk bersila lagi. Pandanganku kosong ke lantai kamar.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Aku menggeleng tidak semangat. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu?" Namjoon sudah duduk di sampingku, ia rapikan poniku yang berantakan menutup mataku. Ia mengelus pipiku lembut sekali. Penuh perhatian seperti biasanya. "Kau lelah?"

"Amat sangat." Hampir menangis saat ku ucapkan itu. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. "Kau sendiri?"

Namjoon menarik daguku, sekarang kami berhadapan. Saling bertanya lewat tatapan. "Tidak sama sekali." Ia tersenyum. Bukan nyengir usil seperti biasanya. Tapi lesung kesukaanku masih tetap terbentuk di pipinya. "Aku tidak pernah lelah dengan semua tentangmu, Jinseok- _ah_."

Perlahan aku merasa ada yang mengalir hangat di wajahku, aku menangis. Seperti biasa, Namjoon langsung mencium aliran itu. Ia mengecupnya. Lalu membelainya. Jarinya yang basah ia tempelkan di bibirku.

"Asin." Ujarku parau. Aku menangis campur tertawa. Kebiasaan Namjoon yang aneh ini selalu berhasil membuatku seketika berhenti menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Jinn _ie_." Ia berbisik pelan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. "Nanti semakin jelek."

Duuk. Ku sundul keningnya. Kami sama-sama mengaduh.

Hening. Kosong.

Kami terpejam dengan kening yang menyatu. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas gesekan tapak sandal di ubin di luar kamarku. Tapi aku biarkan saja.

Namjoon menarik diri, ia berbisik lirih. "Ibu datang."

Pintu kamar terbuka. Wanita yang paling berarti dalam hidupku tersenyum bingung di ambang pintu. Ia menatapku dan Namjoon bergantian.

"Seokjin mimpi buruk, Bu." Sela Namjoon pintar sebelum Ibu bertanya macam-macam.

Ibu mendelik kaget, dengan kekhawatiran yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya ia berjalan menghampiriku lalu memelukku sangat hangat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang? Mau Ibu buatkan susu?"

"Tidak usah, Ibu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah di tenangkan oleh kakak tadi."

Ibu menatap Namjoon sebentar, lalu kembali menatapku. Ia mencium keningku. Ciuman yang sangat lembut. "Tidur lagi ya? Ibu temani."

Aku mengangguk sambil menatap kasihan pada Namjoon. Tidak mau membuat situasi jadi aneh, Namjoon keluar kamar. Tanpa berkata apapun.

###

"Kau akan membawa kita kemana, Jin?" Baekhyun bertanya semakin cerewet. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan dahi berkerut. "Ini di mana, sih?"

"Ini jalan ke rumah—

"ASTAGA!" Duo centil itu berteriak nyaring. Haiishh...

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dashbord mobilku tanpa perasaan. Aku meringis. Lecet sudah. "I—ini kan Gwangju, Jin- _ah_?"

"Iya. Aku memang tinggal di Gwangju."

Bambam menyempil dari belakang. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi berlebihan. "Jadi kau selama ini tinggal di Gwangju? Bagaimana bisa? Jelaskan, Kim Seokjin. Jelaskan."

Kami memasuki gerbang kompleks. Aku merendahkan laju mobil.

Aku lirik si duo centil. Dugaanku tepat sekali. Mereka sedang bengong konyol memperhatikan pemandangan di luar mobil. Jadi ingin tertawa. Tapi pasti akan merusak suasana.

" _Damn_ , i—ini kan—

"Kompleks perumahan Kim Namjoon. AAAAAAA..."

Tawaku meledak. Aku bisa banjir air mata jika tetap menahan tawaku seperti tadi.

"Rumahmu dekat dengan rumah Namjoon, Jin- _ah_?"

"Serius, Jin. Kalian adalah tetangga? Atau satu blok? Seokjiniiieeee, bawa aku ke rumah Namjoon. bawa sekaraaaaaaang..."

Aku tersenyum geli dengan ekspresi kedua temanku ini. Aku menghela nafas, perlahan. Ternyata Kim Namjoon memang benar-benar memberi pesona yang berlebihan. Tidak heran. Aku juga merasakannya kok. Aku berhenti di rumah paling ujung.

"Sampaiiii..."

Baekhyun dan Bambam menganga lebar dengan ekspresi tolol.

"Seokjin- _ah_ , rumahmu besar sekali." Bambam turun duluan, aku dan Baekhyun mengikuti.

Aku tersenyum.

"Ini rumah Namjoon."

"HAH?"

Aku ikut memandang bangunan mewah di depan kami. "Ini rumah Namjoon."

"Rumah Kim Namjoon?"

Aku berjalan melewati mereka, membuka pintu pagar utama. "Iya, rumah Kim Namjoon. Rumah suamiku."

Tring. Pintu pagar terbuka.

###

 _Dikabarkan kecelakaan tragis yang menimpa keluarga pemusik muda berbakat Kim Namjoon memberikan trauma mendalam pada diri sang Ibu. Karena kecelakaan itu menewaskan anak bungsunya, Kim Jungkook. Yang tak lain adiknya Namjoon yang sedang merintis karir sebagai penyanyi. Ibu Namjoon dikabarkan mengalami amnesia berat juga depresi berkepanjangan. Dikabarkan juga, istri Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, mengalami keguguran akibat kecelakaan tragis itu..._

"Ini bukan lelucon kan, Jin- _ah_?"

"Apa ini lucu kalau dijadikan lelucon, Baekhyun? Karena aku dan Jungkookie itu sangat mirip, Ibu mengira kalau aku adalah Jungkook. Aku..."

"Oh, jangan menangis, Jinn _ie_..."

"Demi menjadi Kim Jungkook yang utuh, aku harus sekolah lagi, harus mengubah penampilanku persis seperti dia, harus ber-adik-kakak dengan suamiku sendiri."

"Itu sebabnya kau sekolah di luar Gwangju?"

"Iya, Bam. Karena hanya lingkungan luar Gwangju yang tidak mengenalku."

"Yang sabar ya, Jinn _ie_."

" _Always_ , Bam, Baekhyun. Aku selalu mencoba itu."

###

Aku terus berpikir, terus berpikir, dan terus berpikir. Hingga tiba-tiba aku berpikir, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku lelah? Lelah berpikir...

Fin


End file.
